The present invention is directed to the field of plant care. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a watering jug for facilitating the watering of hanging plants.
Providing hanging plants with proper amounts of water and fertilizer has always been problematic. First, there is the problem of being able to reach, this problem having a variety of magnitudes, depending on the height of the plant care giver. Second, this problem of reach, typically, precipitates a spillage problem. Third, due in part to the inability to actually see the surface receiving the water and the resultant spillage, the amount of water actually received by the plant is in question; some plants are particularly sensitive to over-watering and most every plant likely to be suspended is going to be offended if it is under-watered.
The watering jug of the present invention permits the plant care giver to reliably deliver water to a hanging plant which may be several feet above her/his head. The water jug of the present invention comprises a) a container for receiving a quantity of water to be dispensed; b) a lid securable to a top portion of the container; c) an intake tube extending through the lid; d) a manually operable pump sitting atop the intake tube, the pump drawing a measured amount of water into the intake tube e) a discharge tube forming a juncture with, and extending outwardly from, the intake tube at a point beneath the pump; f) a valve in the intake tube at the juncture allowing the pump to draw the measured amount of water from the container through the intake tube and redirect it into the discharge tube; g) an elongated delivery tube extending from the discharge tube; whereby the watering jug enables a person to deliver a measured amount of water conveniently and reliably to a hanging plant positioned several feet above her/his head. Preferably, the distal end of the elongated delivery tube has a curved portion to render its discharge opening downwardly directed. A rigid brace extends upwardly from the lid and is clipped in a plurality of places to the discharge tube to maintain the discharge tube in an upwardly angled position. The lid has an opening in a rear portion thereof to permit filling of the jug without removing the lid. In a second embodiment, the intake tube has a displaceable extension to allow a fixed amount of water to be pumped to the plant by positioning the delivery end just beneath the surface of the water and pumping until the end of the tube no longer reaches. Then, the intake tube may be lowered a notch and the process repeated for the next plant.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.